Our Wedding
by Baby Himme
Summary: SuLay Story #Ga bisa bikin sumary# Pokoknya SuLay,GS,OCC


Ditoko acsesoris itu seorang yeoja dan namja tengah duduk disebuah kursi. Dimeja depan mereka ada banyak macam-macam pernak-pernik khas pernikahan.

"Chagy,pitanya yang warna apa merah atau biru?"

"Terserah kau saja chagy,aku percaya padamu."

"Kalau pernak-perniknya kau mau yang mana?"

"Kau pilih saja chagy."

"Setelah ini kita harus menglihat undangan kita."

"Nde,ahh tunggu dulu ada telfon." Joonmyun berjalan menjauh dari kursi tempatnya dan calon istrinya duduk.

"Yixing…"

"Gwencana Baekhyun. Bukankah itu resiko punya calon suami seorang direktur muda sebuah perusahaan."

"Kau harus menemui Jino untuk undanganmu,lalu…"

"Aku akan menemui Yoseob untuk bunganya. Lalu,aku harus viting baju lagi pada Luhan. Aigho ini melelahkan sekali Baekhyun."

"Ingatlah sebentar lagi kau akan jadi nyonya muda Kim."

"Akan cukup menyenangkan. Lalu,kapan kau dan Chanyeol akan menyusul?"

"Ahh,Chanyeol…, Molla,mungkin kapan-kapan."

"Chagy,aku harus pergi kekantor. Ada relasi bisnisku yang datang. Apa perlu kutelfon Jongin?"

"Ani,aku akan pergi sendiri. Usahakan sore nanti kau sudah kembali. Kita harus melihat bajunya."

"Aku percaya pilihanmu chagy." Joonmyun mencium puncak kepala Yixing lembut lalu berlalu pergi keluar toko Baekhyun.

"Pasangan pengantin harusnya pergi bersama Yixing."

"Itu bukan masalah Baekhyun. Joonmyun sudah percaya pada pilihanku,jadi aku akan memilihnya sendiri."

"Yixing…"

"Oh ya,yang biru atau yang merah ya."

.

.

Yeoja berambut cokelat itu berjalan pelan ditrotoar yang cukup ramai. Yixing merapatkan jas cokelatnya saat udara dingin semakin menyapa kulit. Yeoja itu berhenti disebuah toko bunga. Bunyi lonceng terdengar saat Yixing membuka pintu toko itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo,selamat datang ditoko kami."

"Annyeong Yoseob. Bagaimana tokomu hari ini? Mana Taemin?"

"Dia pulang,katanya Minho sakit." Yixing duduk desebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yoseob.

"Jadi apa rekomendasimu untukku?"

"Bunga mawar adalah bunga yang umum Yixing."

"Hei,tunggu dulu. Bagaimana dengan namja dirumah sakit yang selalu kau antar bunga itu?"

"Yixing,jangan membahasnya lagi. Aku malu,"

"Ayolah."

"Kekasihnya masih sering datang. Aku jahat selalu berharap yeoja itu meninggalkan namja itu."

"Siapa namanya? Kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku."

"Lee Kikwang. Ahhh,kita harus memilih bunga bukan menceritakan masalahku."

"Kau harus segera menikah Yoseob."

"Aku masih ingin hidup bebas Yixing. Mungkin nanti,"

"Baiklah,kembali kebunga. Warna apa yang kau rekomendasikan."

"Tergantung,tema apa yang kau ambil dari dekorasinya."

"Aku belum memilih temanya Seobie."

"Kau belum memilih,pesta penikahanmu sebulan lagi Xing."

"Joonmyun masih sibuk,"

"Aku akan menyimpan semua mawarnya untukmu."

"Gomawo Seobie."

.

.

Salju mulai turun rintik-rintik, Yixing mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju sebuah toko pakaian. Sampai disana,Yixing disambut senyum ramah seorang pegawai ditoko itu. Yixing balas tersenyum dan masuk kedalam toko itu.

"Yixing…"

"Hai Lu,bagaimana bajuku?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa. Kemari dan cobalah,Hei mana Joonmyun? Harusnya dia datang sore ini."

"Dia sibuk Lu,aku akan melihatnya sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan memperlihatkannya kalau kalian tidak datang berdua Xing. Pernikahan itu pesta sekali seumur hidupmu,kau dan Joonmyun harusnya menyiapkannya bersama Yixing."

"Aku tau Lu,aku tau. Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengucapkan itu hari ini." Yixing menghela nafas panjang dan terdiam.

"Maafkan aku Xing,aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak enak. Aku hanya,"

"Lupakan Lu,boleh aku minta segelas cokelat."

"Masuklah keruanganku. Aku akan buat cokelatnya."

.

.

Yixing terdiam diruangan Luhan,pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah gaun yang terpajang diruangan itu,Gaun itu menarik perhatiannya. Disamping gaun itu ada gaun setengah jadi,yang mungkin belum sempat diselesaikan oleh Luhan.

"Itu gaun Minseok."

"Dia sudah memesan gaun?"

"Dia dan Jongdae belum menetapkan tanggal,tapi mereka bilang bukankah lebih cepat memesan lebih baik."

"Yang satunya lagi?"

"Itu milik Hongki eonni. Minseok yang memesankannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Hongki eonni."

"Dia hanya belum mau terikat. Bagaimana kabar Yifan?"

"Entahlah,dia jarang mengunjungi kami dirumah."

"Kau masih menyukainya Yixing?"

"Ani,dia kakakku sekarang Lu."

"Yixing,rancanganmu masih ada sampai sekarang."

"Kenapa kau menyimpannya Lu,aku dan Yifan tidak akan pernah memakai baju itu Lu."

"Aku tau. Mungkin kau dan Joonmyun tertarik memakainya."

"Tidak,mungkin kau benar Lu. Aku masih menyukai Yifan,walau sedikit."

"Joonmyun?"

"Aku mencintainya."

"Yixing…"

"Ayolah,aku dan Yifan masih SMA saat itu. Kami masih labil Lu,sekarang aku tau,Yifan hanya seorang kakak bagiku tidak lebih."

"Kuharap begitu Xing."

.

.

Yixing merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa waktu kalau sudah bertemu dengan Luhan. Kini dia berjalan ditengah rintik salju dan malam hari. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Joonmyun,namun nomor tunangannya itu tidak aktif. Yixing mengumpat sesaat dan kembali berjalan. Kalau saja dia tidak melupakan tasnya ditoko Luhan,mungkin dia sudah naik bus sejak tadi. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Luhan,namun sialnya lagi handphonenya kehabisan batrai sebelum Luhan menjawab telfonnya. Yixing kini berencana pergi ke restoran milik Jongdae yang tak terlalu jauh dari toko Luhan. Yixing melihat sebuah gang yang akan langsung menghubungkan dia kedepan restoran Jongdae. Tanpa berfikir panjang Yixing langsung berbelok dan memotong jalan.

"Semoga Minseok masih disana. Kya…." Yixing berteriak saat ada orang yang mencul didepannya dan menodongkan pisau kepadanya.

"Jangan berteriak dan serahkan uangmu."

"Aku tidak punya uang,aku tidak membawanya."

"Kalungmu,lepaskan kalung." Dengan cepat Yixing membuka kalung dilehernya dan memberikannya pada orang itu. "Handphonemu." Yixing menyerahkan handphonenya dan mundur selangkah. "Jangan bergerak,tetap ditempat. Hanya ini yang kau punya?" Yixing mengangguk,namja bertubuh besar itu sedikit kesal. Namja itu memandang Yixing dengan pandangan seduktif,namja itu lalu maju dan membelai pipi Yixing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan."

"Kulitmu lebut sekali. Suaramu juga lembut,"

"Bagaimana jadinya kalau suara lembutmu itu mendesah untukku."

"Andwe,pergilah. Jangan ganggu aku,"

Namja itu memegang pergelangan tangan Yixing dan mencium bibir Yixing dengan kasar. Walau Yixing sudah sering berciuman dengan Joonmyun tapi tetap saja ini menjijikan. Yixing berusaha mendorong namja itu,namun percuma saja. Namja itu meraih baju Yixing dan menyobeknya,kini sebagian dada Yixing dapat terlihat oleh namja itu. Yixing menggerakan tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya yang sudah terlihat.

"Andwe. TOLONGG…" *Plaakk*

"Diamlah," Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Yixing,air mata juga mulai mengalir. Yixing merasa dirinya sudah kotor ada namja lain yang menyentuh tubuhnya selain suaminya. Namja itu meraih celana jeans yang dipakai Yixing,namun Yixing memberontak dan berusaha menendang namja itu. "Kubilang diam." Namja itu menendang bahu Yixing hingga ada tanda biru disana. "Kau ingin yang kasar huuh."

"Kumohon jangan,kumohon tinggalkan aku. Jangan lakukan ini." Namja itu dan tidak mengindahkan perkataan Yixing dan mulai menciumi leher Yixing,bahkan menggigitnya. "Akkhh. Andwe."

"Heeiii,apa yang kau lakukan." Namja bertubuh besar itu langsung saja berlari saat mendengar ada orang yang datang. "Aggashi,aggashi. Kau baik-baik saja." Namja paruh baya yang baru datang itu mendatangi Yixing dan memegang bahu yeoja itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

"Kita kerumah sakit Aggashi."

Namja paruh baya itu menuntun tubuh Yixing yang bergetar karena menagis kedalam taksi miliknya. Namja itu meraih jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Yixing. Taksi itu segera saja meluncur menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

Namja tinggi itu berlari dikoridor rumah sakit. Dia makin mempercepat langkahnya saat mendekati ruang ICU. Seorang Namja paruh baya berdiri melihat namja tinggi yang berlari kearahnya.

"Anda Wu Yifan?"

"Nde,dimana Yixing?"

"Dia didalam. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Ahjussi." Yifan menahan namja paruh baya itu, kemudian mengambil dompetnya. Dia menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kepada ahjussi itu. Ahjussi hanya tersenyum pada Yifan.

"Saya hanya supir taksi yang kebetulan lewat." Setelah itu,ahjussi itu berlalu pergi. Yifan langsung saja masuk kedalam runagan tempat Yixing dirawat.

"Ying," Yifan menggenggam tangan Yixing. "Bangunlah." Yifan membelai pelan rambut yeoja dihadapannya. "Aku tau kau sudah bangun."

"Gege," Yixing membuka matanya perlahan dan memandang wajah tampan namja dihadapannya. "Aku…"

"Tenangkan dirimu. Aku disini melindungimu. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi lagi."

"Harusnya aku menunggu Joonmyun."

"Aku akan menjagamu kalau aku yang menjadi calon suamimu."

"Gege,kita saudara,Aku adikmu. Apa yang kita lakukan dulu itu salah ge,aku sudah bahagia menjadi adikmu."

"Tapi apa kau fikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?"

"Gege."

"Kau pernah berfikir bagaimana aku terluka Ying? Bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengar Appa bilang kau akan menikah dengan Joonmyun."

"Gege,dengarkan aku. Kita saudara. Dan saudara tidak seharusnya bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan gege."

"Yixing…" Joonmyun berdiri dipitu masuk ruangan Yixing. Melihat Joonmyun datang Yifan langsung berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Joonmyun berjalan mendekati Yixing dan duduk dibangku samping tempat tidur Yixing. "Mianhe,"

"Gwencana Oppa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mana yang sakit?"

"Tidak ada." Yixing menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang disentuh Chagy?"

"Ini." Yixing menujukan bibirnya dan mempoutkannya. Joonmyun tersenyum kecil lalu menecup pelan bibir Yixing. "Oppa,hilangkan bekasnya." Tak perlu diminta dua kali,Joonmyun langsung melumat bibir Yixing dengan cepat. Hanya sebentar,kemudian namja itu kembali memandang wajah tuangannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ini." Kini Yixing menujuk lehernya,disana ada sebuah bercak berwarna keunguan.

"Akan kuhapuskan." Joonmyun mulai mengecup leher Yixing dan melumat kulit leher yeoja itu tepat ditepat ada tanda sebelumnya. Lumatan Joonmyun dileher Yixing mulai bertambah keintensannya. Bukan hanya ditempat itu,bahkan Joonmyun menabahkan ditemat lain.

"Oppaahh,cukupphh." Yixing mendesah pelan akibat Joonmyun yang makin gencar melumat lehernya. "Kau berlebihan Oppa."

"Maafkan aku."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf Oppa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku bodoh Yixing. Aku bodoh,dengan apa aku harus menebus kesalahanku."

"Peluk aku malam ini." Joonmyun tersenyum,

"Aku beruntung punya kekasih yang sangat dewasa sepertimu."

"kalau begitu,peluk aku sekarang."

.

.

(Lima hari kemudian)

"Hahh,cuacanya bagus sekali Oppa."

"Nde,kajja. Pelan-pelan berjalan."

"Aku akan pulang naik taksi Oppa. Pergilah kekantor,kau bisa terlambat."

"Aku tidak mau kekantor."

"Apa tuan muda Kim mulai membangkang eoh?"

"Jongin sedang menggantikanku selama aku cuti."

"Cuti?"

"Kita akan menikah Chagy. Kita harus menyuapkan semuanya,jadi muali dari mana kita? Dekorasi,undangan,bunga atau baju?"

"Terserah kau Oppa,tapi simpan bajunya untuk terakhir."

"Baiklah Nyonya Kim. Kita pergi."

"Kyaa,Oppa."

Joonmyun mengangkat Yixing kedalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum penuh arti. Yixing senang,Joonmyun sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuknya. Yixing merasa menjadi yeoja paling beruntung mepunyai calon suami seperti Joonmyun.

FIN

(Extra)

"Sangjangnim,kita harus menemui relasi bisnis sekarang."

"Mwo,tapi ahjussi,kita baru saja selesai rapat."

"Tapi relasi bisnis kita sudah menunggu direstoran lain."

"Aku tidak mau ahjussi,aku lelah."

"Saya mohon dengan sangat tuan muda bisa pergi sekarang."

"Kyungsoo nunna,aku ingin bertemu denganmu…." Jongin mulai merengek mendengar dia harus pergi rapat lagi. "Awas kau hyung. Aku akan membunuhmu dirumah. Kyungsoo nunna…."

"Sangjangnim,kita masih direstoran."


End file.
